Brotherly love
by Madame Marmelade
Summary: He thought this was a normal day at their highschool, but for Thor this should be the day to find out about his true feelings... A little oneshot that I wrote It's my first fanfic, so please be nice (btw. I turned Thor and Loki into humans " ) ...And I hope you enjoy it :)


**„Thor! Loki! Come on, you will be late for school!" the mother of the two boys shouted from the kitchen while making breakfast. Thor jumped out of the bed and went to Lokis side to wake his brother. "Get up. I don't want to get late again, because of you!.", He started to pull the younger one out of his bed and onto the floor. "Mmmm….Let go, brother. I don't wanna…" he responded. Thors stomach started to grumble, so he just threw his brother over his shoulder and ran into the kitchen.**

* * *

**After breakfast they packed their stuff and left for school. "Another lost day at this prison like house", Loki said the moment he saw the school. "C'mon, be a bit optimistic for once." His brother replied. "It must be easy to be you. You're loved by everyone Thor!"**

**"Well, maybe you're right" Thor grinned at Loki, "but you're really popular with the girls, too."**  
**The green eyed mumbled something his older brother couldn't understand, he just heard something like "not interested". In the school they parted ways, they weren't in the same class. Loki had to walk to the other end of the building than Thor, so they just met before and after school (they always walk home together), and sometimes during break.**

* * *

**"Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't act like I'm not there, n' listen!" Loki looked up at that tall guy standing in front of him and yelling. There were 5 guys, they had surrounded him and he stood with his back at the wall. "You know pretty well that the girls love you! So stop acting so cool and pick one already! You can't go on and turn every girl down that confesses!" he yelled.**  
**"Oh god, why does he have to be so loud? My head!" Loki thought, looking this ape like guy straight in the eyes. "Because of you they hate us!" another of them shouted.**  
**"Well, what can I do? They don't like apes like you, is all." The black haired replied with a cold expression. "What did you say?!" the one in front of him yelled and grabbed Lokis T-shirt. Loki didn't even twitch, he just looked at him with cold eyes. "Hey! What are you doing?!" suddenly Thor stood next to his little brother. He grabbed the tall guy and pushed him away from Loki. The blonde stood now protective in front of the smaller one and made himself as tall as possible. "Watch what you're doing, or you'll regret it!" Thor hissed. You could clearly hear that he was pissed. The guys stared at the blue eyed man. "But he…" one started. "I don't care what he has done but don't you dare touch my brother ever again!" Thor said through his teeth.**

**"You alright Loki?" he asked when they were alone. "Yeah. There was no need for you to interfere!" Loki spat. The blond was perplexed, "Err…I'm sorry. I just thought..." The younger one gave his brother an evil look, that told him to be quiet. Then there was something soft in his eyes, "Still…Thanks." Loki murmured, looking at the floor. Thors heart jumped at this reaction. After a while Loki looked at Thor and asked "You have training today?"**  
**"Yeah, until 5." he replied. "Then…Let's meet in front of the gym okay?" the black haired suggested. "Erm…Sure."**

* * *

**It was already past 5 and Loki was still waiting. It was unusual for Thor to be late.**  
**After a while he decided to go in and look if something had happened. The gym was empty so he searched in the dressing room, but it was empty, too.**

**He just wanted to leave the gym when he heard someone call for him. He turned around and saw Thor. "Brother? Where were you?" the younger one asked. "Our training ended early so I wanted to catch you at school, but you weren't there. And then a girl from your class said that you already headed for the gym so I came back. I'm sorry I made you wait." His brother explained himself. Loki just nodded. But the blond seemed nervous, he walked over to him, "Brother, are you alright?"**  
**"Loki…I've been uneasy for a while now. I've been… thinking."**  
**"Thinking? About what?"**  
**"Err…you?"**  
**"Me? Why about me?" Loki seemed confused.**

**"Look…This is nagging at me for quite a while now. But… I just wasn't sure. And I couldn't push it aside…" Thor took a deep breath and looked Loki directly in his eyes. "Todays incident showed me… well, it showed me the answer." Loki stared at his brother, "So? What have you decided?" he asked. Thor came closer, he was just a few inches away from the smaller one. "I….Oh god how can I say this?"**  
**"Just say it already, how bad can it be?"**  
**"Loki… I love you..."**  
**Loki was too perplexed to really react. "You…What?!" was all he brought out.**  
**"I know how this sounds…but… I mean it." Thor pulled his arms around his brother and embraced him tightly. "I really mean it. Loki, today… I was really scared that they'd hurt you. And…" he stopped and tightened the embrace. "I really love you…"**  
**He wanted to let go of Loki, but as he loosened his arms around him he could feel how his little brother clung onto him. "You're… serious, right?" Loki asked, his face buried in the blonds chest. Thor sighed, then took his face and pulled it up, so that he could look into those beautiful green eyes. "Of course I am. I wouldn't be telling you all this if I weren't serious." Loki avoided His brothers eyes and turned completely red. Thors face was now even closer. "Hey…Loki..." , he was just a few millimeters away, "Mind if I…"**

**And the next moment their lips met. Just for a short moment. Thor grinned at Loki and he grinned back, his face even redder now. They kissed again, this time it was a really long and passionate kiss. Loki felt like his heart was going to burst out of his body, and with his hands on his brothers chest he clearly felt that his heart was beating really fast, too. While they were kissing it felt like the world had stopped turning and nothing else mattered. Just this moment, the fact that they loved each other, and the fact that they were together right now. As they broke the kiss Thor embraced him again. Then kissed Lokis neck, his cheek, his forehead, his chin, the other cheek and then he kissed him on the lips again. After a while Loki said, "Let's go home now, our parents'll be worrying where we are." The blue eyed gave him another short kiss and nodded.**  
**They walked out of the gym, holding hands, and headed home. Loki looked down on their hands, gripping tightly. "Erm...Thor?" he started. "What?" Thor smiled at Loki with the worlds cutest and happiest smile.**  
**"Never mind".**


End file.
